Komui's Discussion Room
by NekoIllustrations
Summary: Komui hosts an interview with out beloved samurai and thinks take an...interesting turn. SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 192 of DGM DO NOT READ! T for language and blunt content ;
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: THE WHOLE CRACK POINT OF THIS CHAPTER REVOLVES AROUND CHAPTER 192 OF KATSURA HOSHINO'S -MAN. IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THIS CHAPTER, DO NOT READ THIS FIC.**

**Anyway, just a little somethin' I thought up whilst rereading the aforementioned chapter. Attempted crack, please enjoy 8D**

_Good evening. Tonight's radio program is brought to you by -Studios._

"Hey all! Welcome to Komui's Discussion Room! Today our guest of honor is a well-known samurai. Give it up for Kanda Yu!!!"

-Applause-

"Tche!"

"So Kanda, I'm sure your fans have numerous questions for you! So let's get started!"

"This is so pointless…"

"Alright! First question!"

"THE FUCK?! HOW MANY LETTERS DO YOU HAVE?!"

"Now, now, Kanda-kun, don't curse like that. We have children listening."

"Tche…just get started, already, I have don't have all day."

"-ahem- I was getting to that before you interrupted. Now then! The first question comes from Emiko in Nara Prefecture and she asks "Is soba the only thing you ever eat? Or do you eat other foods too?"

"Who asks a question like that?!"

"Just answer, Kanda-kun."

"IT'S NOT WORTH ANSWERING!!"

"-sigh- Alright, next question."

"Make sure it isn't stupid."

Five hours later.

"Alright question three-hundred and sixty-five-! Kanda, can you please pay attention and sit up?"

"I've been doing this for five goddamn hours, Komui! Can we stop?"

"It's just a few more!"

"tche, get on with it…"

"Miyako from Shiga Prefecture asks, 'so how does it feel to have gone through a sex-change AND a second puberty?'"

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, Kanda-kun, anyone who's read chapter 192 knows about that!"

"IT WASN'T A SEX CHANGE!! I JUST HAVE THE MEMORIES OF A FEMALE EXORCIST!!"

"Same difference, really."

"IT IS NOT!! GET YOUR FUCKING FACTS STRAIGHT!!"

"Ah, speaking of straight, that leads us onto the next question. Miyako also asks, 'Since you were once a girl, does that mean you're gay and that every single yaoi fanfiction ever written is legit?'"

"FUCK NO!!!"

"What about the MPREG ones?"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Well that all the time we have for today, folks!"

"Wait…WHAT?!"

"See you next time with a new guest!"

"WAIT!! WE ARE SOOOOOO NOT FINISHED UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID!!"

"Night all!"

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKTARD!! WHO EXACTLY CAME UP WITH THIS MPREG SHIT?!"

"Tune in next time!"

"KOMUI YOU FUCKING PIECE OF-!"

_We thank you all for listening in on this wonderful section of Komui's Discussion Room. See you again same time next week._

"HOW THE HELL WAS THAT 'WONDERFUL'?!"

**Hope you liked it. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Important Update to All Readers**

So, I'm happily settled into college, and working hard to build my major and get through my classes. It is understandable, therefore, that finding time for writing fanfics is a little difficult. Even so, I do have a couple in the works -or reworks. I'm going to write/finish/finalize work for the following series: The Betrayal Knows My Name (because I haven't finished even one version yet), D Gray-Man (because I owe it to myself), Bleach (because I have a fun plot line I'd like to work with, and I've never actually gone very far with writing for Bleach before), and _maybe_ Naruto (if I can keep the idea in my head long enough). As per usual, these will all have some version of my OC Kai, and other OCs will play parts in these fics as well (expect repeat performances from the names Haru, Akira, and Ren). I would like to stress, though, that this is not for lack of creativity, but for lack of energy to create any more new characters, especially when I fear I might bring in OCs from my book. That's right, folks, I'm writing a fantasy novel (I mean it, an actual novel with its own original plot and everything -holy sh*t, right?) and it's taken priority over writing with other people's characters. Still, every author needs a break from her own creations, and I consider working with "stock characters" a good break. That's why I will keep writing fanfiction for now. I do plan to finish each of the aforementioned stories, but updates will be slower, and it will take longer to get them done. All I ask for is your patience, and for you all not to be too hard on my when I hang up the long-term fanfiction hat permanently, which I will do when I finish the fanfics I've promised. I say long-term, though, because I may come back with a few shonen-ai oneshots every once in a while.

The long-term fics I am writing are final drafts of the following already published stories (sorted by series):

_( D Gray-Man)_

In Memoriam

Bound by the Symbol of Kegare

Forced Forbearance

Give Me a Reason

_(Betrayal/Uraboku)_

It's Just a Looking Glass

Where Hell Is a Good Thing

_(Bleach)_

Faded

These are the working titles for the upcoming fics, along with the intended pairings (subject to change):

_(D Gray-Man) _

Life Worth Living- KandaxOC (Maybe, it could end up just a friendship between the two of them).

_(Betrayal/Uraboku) _

Black on Black- LuzexOC (I'm actually really excited for this one)

_(Bleach) _

Security- OCxOC (heterosexual); OCxOC (homosexual) (Another one I'm pumped for)

_(Naruto)_

Fine Line- GaaraxOC (again, I may not write this. The idea isn't fully formed yet and I'm not as invested in the series as I once was).

I've already said it, but I'll reiterate: these are FINAL DRAFTS. If I haven't already completed them, I will NOT be finishing any of the already published stories that the finals are based off of. For that matter, I will not be finishing any other incomplete fics either. I simply don't have the time or inspiration.

As always, I appreciate your support. I won't delete my account, nor will I delete any previously written fics, as they serve as a reminder of how much I've improved as a writer. I hope you all will appreciate the new work coming your way. Nothing makes an author happier than receive feedback on her work. Thank you again, and I hope you're all excited for what's to come.

Feel free to message me with any questions!

~H


	3. Chapter 3

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


	4. Chapter 4

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


	5. Chapter 5

Please go to my account profile and read what's there- IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT.


End file.
